


Sunrise Over Tenebrae

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Fishing, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 17:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11445333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: She sees Noctis sneaking down the hall, a small box in his hands and pole of some sort over his shoulder. It's a curious sight, but Lunafreya follows after him. The small boy is barely completely healed up, and he's already sneaking out? She doesn't blame him; Lunafreya understands the concept of cabin fever quite well.





	Sunrise Over Tenebrae

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GrimmVertigo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmVertigo/gifts).



> Another fic for my Rose Babe, but I didn't tell her where I was going with her 'sunrise fishing' prompt. HA, she probs expected the boys. Take that! <3

Lunafreya wakes when she hears sounds from the guest bedroom Noctis has been residing in. As she blinks away sleep, she notices the sun has yet to dawn, and it's strange for Noctis to be up at such an early hour. Both curious and worried, Lunafreya slips into her sleep robe and some slipper, quietly making her way to the guest bedroom.

She sees Noctis sneaking down the hall, a small box in his hands and pole of some sort over his shoulder. It's a curious sight, but Lunafreya follows after him. The small boy is barely completely healed up, and he's already sneaking out? She doesn't blame him; Lunafreya understands the concept of cabin fever quite well.

It's still dark when Noctis makes it outside, and Lunafreya worries for a moment that he doesn't know the grounds, that is until a small flashlight flickers on from his box. Clever boy, she thinks with a smile as Noctis continues on with determination.

When he reaches his intended destination, Lunafreya finds herself unsurprised. She did hear the young prince had fondness for fishing, and the lakes in Tenebrae would have some new fish for an avid fisherman to catch.

“Ah,” Lunafreya hums, making her presence known. “May I join your fishing expedition, Noctis?”

Not expecting the company, Noctis' tackle box and fishing rod clatter to the ground when he jumps in surprise. “Luna! Ahhh, I thought I got away clean,” he mutters, flushed as he looks up at her wide eyes. “Uhh, I mean, not that I was sneaking around... Okay, I was definitely sneaking out, but-”

Lunafreya chuckles, raising a hand to stop his words. “Peace, Noctis. I'm not here to drag you back. I just wish to watch you in your element, now that you're feeling better?”

Noctis nods, rubbing the back of his neck before picking up his rod. “I just heard there were these fish that you can only catch while the sun is rising...” he trails off. “You sure? It's kinda boring if you're not...well me or my dad, I guess.”

“The sunrise over the lake is quite beautiful,” Lunafreya replies as she watches Noctis fumble with his supplies. “I don't mind at all.”

“Okay,” Noctis murmurs as he motions for her to sit with him as he baits his hook.

He casts his line as the sun begins to rise, and Lunafreya's smile matches Noctis' when he catches the fish he came for not an hour later. They bring Noctis' catch back with them, all pretenses of getting away with sneaking out. Lunafreya privately thinks it's worth the reprimands from her mother and Ravus, for the smile it brought to Noctis' face.


End file.
